Timeline
''Prehistoric Times *All Universes and states of existence are created. *The realm of Nathomir is created. *Father Divine is born. *Daughter Divine is born. *Son Divine is born. *The Father Divine brings his children to Nathomir to control their grand powers, as the conflict between them could rip every state of existence apart. *The Milky Way is slowly formed around a supermassive blackhole, Sagittarius A. *The Monolith Cult is formed somewhere in Europe. *The Chosen One is foretold in a Monolith prophecy. *Several ancient extraterrestrial races begin evolving within multiple regions of the Milky Way, life begins to appear across the galaxy. *The notorious extraterrestrial highly aggressive race known the Chimera, also begin to evolve and start creating an early civilisation somewhere within the southern regions of the Milky Way. *A young Earth's ocean basin of what would be now known as the "Ring of Fire" start to display massive unusual levels of anomalous activity which shortly after gives birth to dozens of volcanic islands that begin ground breaking earthquakes, disturbing the Earth's tectonic plates. *The Boötes Void is formed, acting as a gateway to parallel universes. 8677 BC *The Chimera discover F.T.L. (''faster-than-light) technology, shortly after a few other spacefaring alien races do so, they soon later begin colonising their surrounding solar system, allowing them to begin preparations to expand onto nearby star systems. *Slavic Tribes near the regions of what would be known as Kamchatka, Russian Far East Russia, begin to worship several deities for unknown reasons. *Earth now begins to show extreme amounts of anomalous activity during this time period, later allowing the anomalous to slowly evolve over time to the Present Day. ''1908 BC *A galactic war breaks out between a few extraterrestrial races in the southern regions of the Milky Way due to their dwindling resources and extreme xenophobia, resulting in the near total extinction of majority of the species as-well as greatly affecting the now Chimeran Empire's conquest for colonisation of every system around their original home-world, dropping their species population from 14.7 Billion to a mere 2.2 Billion. *An isolated Native American community, particularly near the now Present Californian/Nevadan region, is wiped out by unforeseen supernatural forces. 392 BC *The Roman Republic begin safeguarding and hiding from the general populace a dozen anomalous artefacts, some believed to be the missing pieces to restore an "ancient being". 9 BC *Out in Germania, Europe, a Germanic Tribe uses an anomalous artefact to hide away from the rapidly invading forces of the Roman Empire, this artefact would later fall into the hands of Gruppa Voznesenie. *A large volcano in the Ring of Fire, erupts and begins to twist its surrounding lands into a hellish landscape, giving birth to a large number of entities holding the powers of inferno. 1220 AD *Genghis Khan, First Great Khan of the Mongolian Empire, orders an expeditionary force to venture into the deep reaches of Kamchatka, as an old legend sparked his interest into mythical artefacts said to grant immortality. This journey leads to the team never returning back for reasons unknown. 1776 AD *Soon after the United States of America begins its official nationhood, a small British colony in the south near the Floridian border is wiped out by an anomalous plague as they travelled through a decade old Native American burial site. *Out in Central Africa, a several hundred year old tribe known as Vekta discover a sinkhole on the edge of the grass plains they inhabit, within the sinkhole laid flowers that possessed mutational abilities. However, expose to the flowers always resulted in death, resulting in the flowers said to be a gift from evil ancient spirits. 1844 AD *A young Vektan tribesman successfully consumes the flower and controls his newly granted abilities. What happened after to the tribe is unknown, though it is said from a few Vektan writings they were ruled by the "mutant king" for several decades. 1849 AD *The Californian Gold Rush starts, mass amounts of migrants begin to pour into the lands of California and its surrounding states to take advantage of the precious minerals to fund their lives in the New World. *The town of "Arthur Morgan Lake Central" is formed to during the commotion of the Gold Rush, serving as a small dock-town on the Californian coast right by the Mexican Border. *A private corporation's mining team in the northern parts of California are all killed in a cave collapse during excavations into a long lost anomalous artefact's resting place, unbeknownst to them. 1914 AD *Arthur Morgan Lake Central becomes abandoned after a mysterious entity supposedly originating from the Son Divine, takes control of the surrounding lands and starts to wipe out any and all life. Due to this massive anomalous activity, the land later becomes trapped in a time loop and broken away from the rest of the world. *World War 1 begins. 1918 AD *World War 1 ends with an Allied Victory. *Earliest known records of a paranormal society to be started in Russia by high rankings of the early Soviet Republic, its existence never came to be but later became the starting grounds of Gruppa Voznesenie. 1920 AD *S. Shelby, an aspiring business owner and wealthy son of the elite Shelby family in the British Isles, reads his grandfather's journal about his travels to Central Africa to learn about their cultures, one of the cultures included is Vekta. *S. Shelby begins to fund his own expedition and sets out with the intent of learning more about the Vekta tribe. 1939 AD *World War 2 begins after Nazi Germany begins its invasion on Poland. *Nazi Germany, with its occult and mythical secret societies, begin research into anomalous artefacts and lost lands. 1942 AD *A French paranormal organization is disbanded after their main facility is overrun by supernatural forces from a 4,600 year old artefact plagued with a century old curse. *United States of America begin plans of creating their own anomalous containment organisation to investigate the supernatural side of the world *Nazi Germany reach their highest peak with help from their newly constructed anomalous tool; Die Glocke, "The Bell", assisting them in conquering majority of Europe 1945 AD *World War 2 concludes *Axis governments experience a total collapse, with Nazi Germany falling and being taken under control of the Allies. The Soviet Union seizes its chance to raid their stockpile of anomalous artefacts and WunderWaffle weapons after intense intelligence gathering resulting in this opportunity. *Manhattan 63, USA's own paranormal containment entity, begin containing the remaining German anomalous artefacts not yet taken by the Soviet Government. *The Chimeran Empire start to receive their very first radio wave signals transmitted by mankind from the recent war, prompting them to start their observations of Earth. 1961 AD *Gruppa Voznesenie is created by the USSR in secrecy to study aerodynamics and to act as an attempt to win the famous Space Race *The Umbrella Corporation rises to prominence on global markets after the actions of R. Shelby's great grandson; successfully rebuilding the company to a new glory. 1969 AD *After the victory of the Space Race being achieved by the United States of America, Gruppa Voznesenie disbands its original purpose and are now tasked with the containment and study of anomalous artefacts and beings for the Soviet Government's own private use. 1971 AD *Silo-10 begins construction *Kogot Training Base begins construction *Test Subjects for Gruppa Voznesenie are now permitted for general testing by the Administrative Committee, resulting in the disappearances of unsuspecting Soviet civilians in isolated locations across the Russian mainland to ease suspicion. 1973 AD *Kogot Training Base completes construction 1983 AD *Umbrella Corporation starts their own research into illegal bioweapons production and the sale of the aforementioned bioweapons. *Gruppa Voznesenie successfully recovers the Die Glocke and store it at Silo-10 for further testing. *A large scale containment breach occurs in an unnamed Voznesenie facility near St. Petersburg, 67 research personnel are killed with 98 injured. Anomaly with electric base abilities and regenerative powers was confirmed to be the cause of the said breach. 1987 AD *Manhattan 63 begin experiments into inter-dimensional travel but ultimately fail for reasons unknown. *Silo-10 finishes construction due to dozens of budget cuts, errors in construction, and security issues. *Voznesenie Personnel from Moscow are transferred to Silo-10 to begin daily operations, personnel count is at 43. 1989 AD *The Umbrella Corporation begin a short-term alliance with Gruppa Voznesenie for weapon sales and other unknown reasons *Emergency Response Force undergoes heavy changes by High Command, causing a few ERF members to resign and form their own group due to sheer anger and hate towards those who governed their department. *Mythical entity Katyusha is successfully contained and transferred to Silo-10 following little to no casualties from the containment team following its extraction near the North Korean Border. *Multiple Test Subjects, notably those who survived different series of experiments repeatedly, are granted the chance to join Gruppa Voznesenie. *An entire cellblock of Test Subjects are terminated due to carrying dormant strains of the Tyrant Virus. *A variant of the ancient Tyrant Virus is contained and transferred to Silo-10 for further testing. *The infamous 3rd August Black Monarch Raids occurs, large amounts of both Test Subjects and research/security personnel are wiped out by the attacking raiders. Several anomalous artefacts are stolen with multiple alarms tripped while 87% of the facility requiring intensive repairs. The only known survivors were reported to be a High Ranking ERF Officer as-well as an Umbrella Security Service Operative. *Due to the recent raid, Silo-10 undergoes heavy security revisions and repairs. *Umbrella Corporation suddenly breaks the short-term alliance and terminates communications with Gruppa Voznesenie. *Daily operations within Silo-10 begin to decrease, as the resignation of multiple members appear due to the recent heavy attacks. *The Berlin Wall collapses 1991 AD *The USSR collapse, resulting in all their former territories slowly breaking away and gaining independence *Gruppa Voznesenie gradually starts to be greatly affected by the dissolution of the Soviet Government, many personnel are let go. Test Subjects were either terminated or returned to their former prisons. *Silo-10 is completely abandoned. *Majority of the anomalous artefacts from Silo-10 are transferred to a highly discrete stockpile facility within the Russian Far East. 1998 AD *Earliest known records of attempts by the Russian Federation to create a new paranormal society *Umbrella Corporation is shutdown and file for bankruptcy, resulting in many of their assets being sold across global elite auctions, many of their departments collapse. Global markets suffer due to the corporation controlling a large majority of them. *Kogot Training Base is abandoned. 2000 AD *After observing the human species for at-least half a century, the Chimeran Empire begin discrete abductions of humans located in extreme rural areas within many countries, most notably Europe and North America. *Triggered by the dawn of a new millenium, multiple nations in the European continent start experiencing mass amounts of anomalous activity. *Manhattan 63 restarts it's inter-dimensional travel program. 2019 AD *The Russian Federation creates the Ministry of Abnormal Occurrences after a vote passes through the Kremlin within the President's Office. *The Ministry begin recovering massive amounts of Gruppa Voznesenie data, research programs, as-well as anomalous artefacts that were kept in various secretive military stockpile locations. *Kamchatka Facility is brought back to suitable standards of human inhabitation. *Newly recruited Ministry personnel, many coming from the Ground Forces and Russian academies and scientific institutions, are transferred towards Kamchatka for daily operations. 2020 AD'' *Ministry Facility Command begin ordering the official construction of the NEST Laboratory after recovering Voznesenie scientific research regarding the Ring of Fire basin's anomalous activity. *Reports of possible new factions start to arise in the anomalous side of the world from Ministry Federal Security Service's intense investigations. *Silo-20, a successor of the original Silo-10, begins construction.